Everybody Wants A Piece of Chrome
by FabiFabi
Summary: Are the Vongola guys in heat? Is Chrome wearing a little too revealing outfits at night when she goes to tell something to the guys? I don't know, this is a story on how the guys end up sexually harassing Chrome but never make it to SEX
1. Perverted Boss!

**Enjoy this story~!**

**Conscious: this kid doesn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

_**Perverted Boss~!**_

Tsuna was in his office, working, poor guy was tired and worn-out by now. He heard a light knock on the door and sighed heavily.

"Come in," he called, the door opened slowly, he looked up from the papers he was filling out to who had come in.

"B- Bossu, I just came to drop off this paperwork… I- It's now complete," she stuttered silently. Tsuna nodded and gulped, all of a sudden he felt awfully hot. After seeing Chrome, he felt all reason leave him, he didn't know why. Was it, oh I don't know, perhaps… THAT SMALL PAJAMA DRESS? It barely covered her bottom, was she running around the mansion like that?

"C- Chrome, why are you wearing that?" Tsuna asked in a rather choked out voice, she tilted her head to the side in confusion and then looked down as her face went red, perhaps she didn't notice when she left her room that she was basically exposing all her body.

"A- AH! I- I'm sorry!" she yelled out in embarrassment, the papers falling to the floor as she tried to cover herself up, Tsuna stood up and went to help her. "T- The papers!"she squealed and then began to pick them up.

Tsuna bent down and helped her but noticed it had been a bad idea, as Chrome was leaning down, he got to see her chest, and he jumped back in embarrassment. She looked up, he bossu was all red and jittery.

"Bossu, you okay?" she asked, it seemed she forgot of her attire, Tsuna didn't know what was up anymore, he jumped at Chrome, she squealed as she was lifted up and placed on top of her Bossu's desk. "Bossu…?" she asked all red in the face, he looked up, all red too.

"Sorry C- Chrome, but you are just too damn cute!" Tsuna yelled as he crashed his lips with her, she moaned into the kiss as he began to go on top of her, beginning to kiss her every spot until…

"Kufufufu… And what are you doing to my sweet Chrome there, Tsunayoshi?" asked a tall pineapple hairdo, two-colored eyed young man.

"Mukuro- Sama!" Chrome yelled, Tsuna was just frozen stiff on top of Chrome.

"W- Wait Mukuro! It isn't what you think!" Tsuna defended, still on top of Chrome.

"Kufufu, we'll see about that…" Poor Tsuna got beaten to a pulp and Chrome ran to her room in embarrassment.

* * *

**Okay so this fic is about how Chrome get sexually harassed by the Vongola guys in each and every chapter and somehow is always saved before it gets to SEX. Leave a suggestion on who should sexually harass Chrome next! **

**Conscious: You perverted kid… eh whatever, R n R**


	2. I'll Bite You to Bed!

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed and to anabel the shark, ThePicturesqueSky, This neko loves anime and jp0022… up next is Hibari! **

**Conscious: Also to MayanMoonFlower, The Varia WILL be included if one of its members is requested upon. **

**That's right, now enjoy! And to 96bittersweetblackcat, I can't see how they'll react neither, ahahaha**

**Conscious: Perverted kid, doesn't own Reborn! Got it?**

* * *

_**I'll Bite You to Bed~!**_

Chrome finally finished her final clicks and clacks on her computer as she looked at her work happily. She smiled to herself knowing she had done a good job, she clicked the 'send' button, and pretty soon, Hibari would be getting the paperwork he requested the day before.

She stood up slowly, not to stir the little bird that had found a nest in her head as she slowly opened her door and walked towards Hibari's room. Maybe she didn't know or didn't remember because she was so concentrated into her work, that she was wearing just her bra and panties with a see-through small, and I mean small, gown. Seriously, where are the guys when you need them?

She lightly knocked on his door, she heard a 'hn' and took it as a ticket to entrance, she slightly opened his door to poke her head through. She saw him in the computer, probably checking the paperwork she had just sent.

"Just going to stand there forever herbivore?" He asked in his usual deep and cold voice, she gulped but slowly made her way inside; he looked up at her, but immediately looked away. 'What the hell is she wearing?' he thought to himself as he tried to concentrate on the papers he was checking. Too bad, he couldn't now.

"I c- came to drop off Hibird…" she fidgeted looking down; he looked at her head and clearly saw Hibird snuggled in her strands of hair.

"Put him by the bedside and you may leave," he ordered and she obliged as she carefully walked to his bedside and gently placed him down. She smiled and lightly caressed the little bird and then was about to take her leave. Hibari looked up at just the best moment, when he was able to see her whole backside and how her body moved in a very pleasing motion to his eyes, his eyes traveling from the south of her toes to the north of her neck.

For some reason he felt at loss of air, he silently got up, watching closely how her butt would move and how very curious he was to see those purple undergarments off. She opened the door, but he hovered over her and closed it again.

"Hibari-san?" Chrome asked a little confused as to why he closed the door, she turned to see him, but was cut off by a pair of lips crashing fiercely into hers. She was let's say, confused?

"Why in the world are you wearing that you herbivore?" Hibari asked huskily against her lips, his tongue darted out and licked her lower lip, massaging it.

"W- Wearing?" she asked out in a gasp as she felt cold fingers caress her shoulder skin, and then it hit her. She completely had forgotten about her pajamas! They were small and barely pajamas! She went even redder than before and when she was about to answer she was cut off by Hibari's next words.

"I'll bite you to bed," he smirked as he bit her neck, she moaned, and that was enough, he pulled up her legs around his waist and gripped her butt in his hand. He sucked and bit and kissed her all over, her undergarments still on. He then threw her on the bed, the sheets crumpled beneath her. She saw his eyes, a stormy gray that made her moan unconsciously.

"Kufufu… Hibari Kyoya… Kufufu… And what do you think you're doing?" came the sing song voice of Chromes beloved Mukuro-Sama.

"You're interrupting you damn herbivore," Hibari said darkly, as he left Chrome's neck. "Go away before I bite you to death," he threatened. Mukuro froze up, was he PLANNING on DEFLOWERING his cute little CHROME in front of him? What an ass. And so the gates to hell opened as a battle broke free in Hibari's room, Hibird awoke and flew back to Chrome's head as she ran out in embarrassment. Maybe her whole body was red by now.

* * *

**Ahahaha… Poor Chrome, really. **

**Conscious: Uh-huh, anyway, RnR and don't forget. Leave a review with who should sexually harass Chrome next. Till then**

**Thanks to all reviewers and followers too! If you feel like leaving an idea, go ahead!**


	3. In the Kitchen!

**Thanks for all the new reviews! Makes me feel special, and for most request, nest up is Gokudera!**

**Conscious: But in all seriousness, thanks for all the followers and favs and specially reviewers. You're all great**

**All of you thank you, really. If you'll like to see the cover pick, go on DeviantArt to Fabiansito**

* * *

_**In the Kitchen~!**_

Chrome had woken up early and was walking to the kitchen for coffee. She rubbed her eyes to get rid of the sleepiness but it was still there. It was awfully early and everyone was probably still asleep. Right now she was only wearing a bra and a pair of panties, boy short.

She arrived at the kitchen and opened the fridge she didn't notice the storm guardian in the table drinking some coffee, she leaned in, he butt up in the air to the direct view of the sleep deprived silver haired man, he spat out all his coffee as her body bolted up and she saw him in the table, looking at her back, a blush in his cheeks.

"What the hell are you wearing woman!" he scolded as she fidgeted, she closed the door and played with her fingers

"W- Well you s- see, I just woke up and didn't n- notice what I was wearing," she made out, he walked towards her and she stepped back as he came nearer, soon her whole back was against the wall, he placed his hands in the wall, her face in between.

"You looked good in those," Gokudera commented as he neared her face. She went redder than before. As for Gokudera, he didn't know why but seeing her in those, things, made him feel very hot, and actually notice her body, how she curved in just the right places, how cute and sexy her walk was and how nicely built it was from training.

"G- Gokudera-san?" she asked in small breaths as she felt his heat come in contact with her as he closed their lips together. She moaned and he did too. He bit her lip lightly and when she gasped, he entered her mouth, massaging and sucking on her tongue. Chrome was emitting some very cute and pleasing sounds to Gokudera's ears.

He left her lips and she breathed in some air, her face flushed and her eyelids heavy again, she closed her eyes in pleasure as he began to kiss her knew and massage her back. He sucked on her neck and left a love mark in her skin along with many others. He went back to claim her lips and she responded. Gokudera was now fondling her breast with the clothing, making her moan more at the contact.

He lifted her up and put her in a sitting position in the counter, never leaving her soft, small lips. He began to unbutton his shirt and let it fall to the ground, he gave her shoulder butterfly kisses and she found her way to his back, leaving scratches that made him turn on. He was about to unclip her bra when…

"What are you doing to the EXTREME!?" asked the extreme boxer, Ryohei. A vein popped in Gokudera's head, he was getting to the good part and Chrome was just in too much pleasure to respond.

"You damn Lawn head!" Gokudera yelled madly as he acquired dynamite from out of nowhere and began booming up the place. Chrome awoke from pleasure land and went to a complete red as she ran to her room. She was pretty sure everyone was awake by now.

* * *

**Chrome! Why you walk in such provoking clothes?**

**Conscious: You make her wear it**

**Ah right, well RnR! Hope you liked it and leave a suggestion on who should be next!**

**Yamamoto**

**Xanxus**

**Byakuran (if so, please leave a little description of his attitude, I'm starting the manga, and I'm not completely finished with the anime)**

**Dino **

**One of the babies in their true form**

**You decide!**


	4. Showers!

**Ahaha, thanks to all reviewers! Really and to followers and faves! **

**Conscious: Today two chapter will be uploaded, Yamamoto (here) and Xanxus (next)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Showers~!**_

Yamamoto was walking towards the showers from a hard working practice in baseball. He sighed in content to his day's hard work as he entered the boys locking room and began to strip out of his baseball uniform. Then something caught his eye, one of the showers was running.

"I thought I was the only one here," he thought out loud as he neared the shower, he took a slight peek and noticed a girl uniform in the floor, it seemed to have some mud on it. "A girl?" he wondered as he opened the curtain to reveal Chrome half-naked.

Chrome was helping Dino, the teacher; put away some sports equipment when she fell on mud. So Dino, being Dino, told her she could go into the boys locking room to clean herself up since she got stained all over. When she got to the locking room she shyly took her clothes off and entered the shower only taking off her bra, letting the running water clean her up.

So now there stood Yamamoto, his usual grin a little odd and Chrome freaking out at the shirtless Yamamoto. Yamamoto, just stood there, looking at her breast, they seemed so round and soft… and her underwear was clutching to her skin because of the water. He noticed she had a great, great body.

"R- Rain man..." she stuttered out, her hands going up to cover her jugs. He leaned in, a sudden heat all over his body. His cheeks aflame in embarrassment, Chrome looked at him cutely, shying away. His grin then returned, although it seemed more… seductive?

"Call me Takeshi," he whispered huskily before capturing her lips with his. The kiss was sloppy but they were enjoying it. Somehow, Yamamoto managed to grab her hands and wrap them around his waist. He looked at her all while kissing noticing how cute she looked with her wet hair, the water running over both their bodies as they kissed. He then decide to lift her up and managed to feel the greatest feeling ever, her wet, hardened nipples rubbing all over his chest. He groaned into her mouth as he began sucking on her tongue. Letting go of her mouth, he sucked on her neck, leaving love marks all over, one on her shoulder for example.

"T- Takeshi… S- Something's poking m- me…" she breathed out, and clearly, it was his erection hitting against het bottom. He looked down and noticed it, he smiled at Chrome.

"Chrome will you go all the way wi-" he was cut off immediately by…

"I got your uniform Chrome~!" Dino cheered as opened the shower curtain with a clean uniform in hand. "Huh?" Yamamoto was frozen stiff and Chrome had gone insanely red. He shut down the shower and threw Chrome a towel as Dino ran after him. Chrome quickly changed and left home in embarrassment. Yamamoto and Dino had a very cold shower when they arrived home, while Chrome had stayed home the next day.

* * *

**Read Xanxus next!**

**Conscious: RnR enjoy next chapter.**


	5. Tequila!

**Now Xanxus! Remember, if you didn't check Yamamoto he's in the chapter before this one! Also why two updates? Same amount of votes for them both. **

**Conscious: So yeah, enjoy**

* * *

_**Tequila~!**_

"Chrome~!" Lussuria called for Varia's beloved little princess. Chrome looked back to the older man to see what he needed.

"Yes, Lussuria-nii?" she asked, he awed at her cuteness.

"Okay, you need to change into this and take Boss his beloved Tequila~! 'Kay~?" he said, Chrome looked at the clothing he handed her. Her face went completely red at the clothes but she nodded and went to change. After she finished putting on the clothing flamenco corset its color a bloodied red, and matching red panties.

She literally ran to Xanxus office and knocked, she heard a loud come in and she went in with the tequila in hand.

"I- I brought your T- Tequila… Xanxus-Sama…" she stuttered out, he looked up and his eyes grew in size

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING THAT!?" he yelled clearly uncomfortable by the situation. She flinched back at his tone of voice and looked down.

"Lussuria-nii t- told me t- to…" she stuttered. She heard him snort muttering something like 'that fucking bastard I'll kill him later'. He looked at her and noticed her body. She was in great shape and that corset looked very nice on her.

"Turn around," he ordered. She looked at him

"E- Eh?" she questioned

"I said turn around," he ordered again annoyed. She quickly turned around, allowing him to see her backside. "Nice ass," he muttered to himself silently. She looked at him, his sight completely concentrated on her body.

"X- Xanxus-Sama…?" she called out, he looked up at her. His head resting on his palm, with his other hand he motion for her to come near.

"Serve me," he said, she quickly nodded and grabbed the glass he used for tequila. She served him and he gulped it down immediately. He then grabbed the bottle from her hands and grabbing her waist, making her settle on his lap. He took another shot from the bottle as Chrome went all red and began to squirm. "Calm down woman, we'll make this worth our time," he said in very huskily seductive tone, Chrome went even redder at his words as he made her straddle him. He took another shot of the tequila and then clashed their lips together.

Xanxus had woman because of his money, Chrome was the first to look at him like a human being and take all his screaming and yelling. He bit her lower lip. She moaned out in pleasure as he started to untie the corset. His kiss was hungry and passionate while hers was shy and sloppy. He smirked at his take of dominance and went to kiss and lick her neck making sure to leave his kisses all over.

He then left her lips and chugged down some more tequila as his hands found way to her bottom and gripped her bottom on his hands. She squeaked out loud which made him laugh at her late reaction and then the corset fell off. He looked at her creamy skin, the tequila getting to his head and his body up in heat from this woman in front of him

"Time to fuck!" he shouted loudly as he claimed her lips again and he fondled her breast together. He was kissing her fiercely making her drunk from the attention. He leaned back on his chair and she moved with him as he traced his fingers on her shoulder, he was about to suck on her erect nipples when…

"BOSS!" Levi interrupted, swinging the door open with some papers he had ordered earlier. Xanxus stopped completely as he reached for his guns, Chrome quickly gather herself up and ran pass Levi as gunshots were heard all over as well as an angered Xanxus. Chrome left to her room in a complete mess.

"Oh my~" Lussuria giggled as he put his hands on his cheeks in awe.

* * *

**Sorry! I don't like it as much neither! Sorry sorry sorry!**

**Conscious: Leave a review on who shall be next!**


	6. A Whisper!

**I've been gone for so long! But do not fear, FabiFabi is here :3**

**Conscious: Yeah sure... You dissappear for a long time and then say don't fear**

**Yeah... Up next is some Enma X Chrome with a line stolen from Everybody Talks by Neon Trees**

_**A Whisper~!**_

Enma looked rather dazzled at the moment as he tried to regain his composure. Julie had given him something to drink and left him rather stupid and bedazzled. They were currently in a party; he didn't remember what it was about. All he wanted was to go home and sleep but first he had to take care of something… he was feeling very hot, he rested against a wall as his breathing came out in little gasps, his eyes were cloudy and his body was heating up.

"What's going on?" he muttered silently to himself, as he began to take off his jacket and open up his collar shirt a little. Then he heard it a small voice close to him, his face was red and he seemed a little… lusty?

"Enma?" asked Chrome sweetly as she turned to the source of the gasping she had heard silently a while ago, he seemed rather… sick… in her point of view. "Enma, are you okay?" she asked sweetly as she placed her hand on his forehead to check for a fever.

Enma nearly fell over at the touch of her cool hand in his forehead as he went into more heat than before. He saw how Chrome's small pink lips parted and her brows came together making a very cute worried look. His breathing went more ragged as he started looking at her body. His eyes traveled from the bottom of her shoes to the top of her head.

She was wearing a lilac sleeveless mini chiffon cocktail dress which stopped in mid-thigh and had whole view to her back. She was wearing small silver heels that made her a couple inches taller and her hair was in its usual pineapple do but this time her bangs were brushed to the side and she wore a headband with lavender flowers on it.

"Enma, you're very warm," she whispered, his eyes widened, that whisper seemed to make him insane, her voice, her cool hand on his forehead, her worried look and that body of hers seemed to make the usual loser Enma go wild as he felt a disturbance in his lower area. In a swift hand motion, Chrome's hand met his lips as he brushed them like a feather in a sweet motion of kisses until he reached her shoulder. Chrome was as red as an apple by the sudden movements of the not-so-shy red head. He stopped and looked up at her, his eyes displaying that same look from a while ago.

"E- Enma?" she whispered silently, it started with a whisper and that was when he kissed her. The music from the back seemed to fade away as Enma brought Chrome closer to him. At first it was just lip-lock but soon his tongue massaged her lips and out of surprise, she opened her mouth, giving him complete access of the illusionist mouth.

"Chrome…" he moaned out in the kiss as Chrome closed her eyes and fell in the enchantment of his magical kiss. He hugged her closer and then picked her up and headed to the garden where they sat in the fountain, Enma's kiss seemed never ending until he had to pull away for air, he laid Chrome down in the side of the fountain, her eyes hazy and bewildered. Her breathing small and ragged, Enma hovered over the girl as he began to undo his tie and discard of his shirt.

He bent down for another kiss and slowly his hands made way to her soft and creamy thighs, he licked his lips as he felt the thighs of the girl in front of him, he kissed her once again with more determination as she moaned out and began to respond to his kisses. He bent to her neck, leaving kisses all over and a trail of saliva on her neck, she moaned out his name silently, which made him crazier than before.

He sat her on his lap and unzipped her dress, letting it fall to the top of her hips, she looked at him with the same desire he had looked at her ever since he met her. She was braless so he carefully made way to her breast to massage them, she moaned more loudly and hugged his neck, he kissed her neck and pinched her nipples while she made little love sounds, he then bent down and started to suck on her nipples.

"E- En- Enma!" she screamed in pleasure as he did his job, she was starting to rub against his lap, and soon she felt a bump in his pants that made her feel real good when she rubbed against it. Enma grunted as Chrome rubbed herself against him. Oh man he was in heaven, he was about to push her down and take here there and then when…

"Enma! That thing I gave you wasn't juice! It was something big boys use to get 'exited'!" Julie said as he came into the garden with his great announcement into a not so great display as the two lust-driven teenagers were half-naked and too in the moment at the time.

Soon, realization dawned to them and Chrome quickly turned and Enma quickly but clumsily sipped up her dress, the sight of her pale skin still very tempting to touch. She quickly got up, and turn to the door that led back to the party, she turned around to see Enma quickly putting on his shirt and Julie still frozen in shock at what he had just seen. Chrome called for Enma shyly, her face still red from previous action, Enma turned to the purplenette, face equally matching hers, she did a signal that most likely meant call me and left, Enma really smiled at that as he gathered up, grabbed his jacket from the shocked Julie and made his way home now that he was more sober.

**Okay, look up next for some Ken X Chrome and don't forget t **

**Conscious: Also, say who you want for after Ken. Also, leave an idea if you want as well as a good outfit for Chrome, the winner for the idea and outfit will get a picture of Chrome wearing the outfit**


	7. You Animal!

**Personally, I think I got worse, anyway try to enjoy and if you have any tips leave them Also remember to read about the contest at the bottom of the page!**

_**You animal~!**_

Ken was like always, doing nothing as he lay in a sofa from Kokuyo Land reading a comic. He sighed as he threw the comic aside and kept making gum bubbles out of boredom, it was early in the morning and it was odd for him to be up. He didn't mind the morning; he minded the reason why he couldn't sleep last night. He closed his eyes as his mind replayed the night before

Ken was about to go to sleep when he heard water running, he went to check it out, he knew it was most likely the girl there since Chikuza was already sleep. He made his way to the bathroom and was about to scold her for using the bathroom so late at night when he stopped dead on his tracks.

Inside the bathroom he saw the glistening body of wet Chrome as she lathered her body with soap, her hair was down due to the water and she displayed a rather erotic look as she moaned in relief from the aches in her body. Ken gulped as he saw this, his lower region hard by now and her moans of relief were not helping, and so he decided that what she didn't know wouldn't harm her.

So he settled in the open crack of the door and stared as Chrome showered as he reached down for his member. He began stroking it, pretending his hands were actually Chrome's wet ones and she was the one looking at him like he was looking at her right now, ready to pounce at any time.

His sight got hazy and he wetted his dry lips as she washed herself. He began moving his hand up and down faster and faster as he saw her back turned to him and she stood up from the pink bubbles. His hands had more force as he kept moving it faster and harder. Her butt was round and very tempting as she began to let the water run over her. Her nipples were hard and sticking up from the cold, Ken then howled as he came in his hand. Chrome jerked her head towards the door but saw nothing. She got all red and kept washing herself when.

"You… byon" Chrome froze as she looked up at the voice to see Ken looking at her with very wild-hazy eyes. "Take responsibility." He grabbed a hold of her breast and massaged them as his face came down to her neck and kissed it. Chrome was speechless and was super red by now as he played with her breast.

"Ken…" she moaned in pleasure as she became weak in his arms, they were both getting very wet and Ken was discarding of his uniform in a rather quick pace. He sat in the tub and let Chrome fall between his legs as he began massaging her back in small circles, Chrome felt something rubbing between her and Ken did no move trying to hide it.

He grabbed her chin and turned her toward himself as he captured her lips in his in a wild, sloppy but passionate kiss. He turned so that she was in the bottom, he liked control after all, and began kissing and feeling her more and more, her hands tangled in his blonde locks as he played with her wet hair. It was getting so good and he was about to take her when…

"What are you doing?" came Chikuza's monotone voice brought the two back to reality. Chrome was still tangled in Ken's hair, and Ken was looking at Chikuza from her neck feeling too comfortable with her nipples running against his chest to move.

Chrome was the first to react as she flew up with a red face and grabbed a towel. Chikuza's red face was notable from suddenly seeing the naked body of the girl as she rushed out of there in a split of a second. Ken was still too dazed to do anything.

"Damn!" he cursed as he himself grabbed a towel and left to where he was now replaying the memory because he couldn't fall sleep.

**Conscious: So about the contest, it was first mention in the chapter before but if you need a refresher. Leave an idea along with an outfit and if you're the chosen idea as well as outfit ya will get a picture of Chrome rocking that outfit! R n R and think hard!**


	8. Tangled to the EXTREME!

**It's FabiFabi~!**

**Conscious: Yay... You suck**

**Lovely... So since only one person left an outfit idea guess who the winner is!? MayanMoonFlower **

**Conscious: Yay... Oh yeah she is, so you Ms. MayanMoonFlower, get this chapter dedicated to you and very soon a picture of Chrome rocking her outfit! Congratulations!**

**Yes, I will soon finish your pic but sadly... you forgot to mention who you wanted so the lucky guy up next is...**

* * *

_**Tangled to the EXTREME~!**_

__one rainy day, a very cool and bright boxer was chilling to the EXTREME, literally, he was sprawled across the couch sleeping, deciding to take a lazy day to the EXTREME. To what he knew the girls were out doing girl stuff like shopping and stuff while he decided to stay home. He was currently, dreaming to the EXTREME...

_"Ryohei..." came the sweet candy voice of the girl staying at his house as she looked at him through half lidded eyes. _

_"Yes my sweet Chrome," Ryohei answered in a less loud voice as he hugged the girl. _

_"Please, allow me to be your to the e- ex- extreme..." she said shyly as she looked up at him, he smiled and brought her lips to his._

_"Are you sure you want to give yourself to me to the extreme? I mean, I'm very extreme," he said in a more louder tone but with the same love-struck eyes as before, she nodded furiously as thoughts of them running together in the morning or him teaching how to box came into his mid as well as an adorable white headed purple eyes baby boy which would grow into an extreme sport star came to his mind._

_"I'm willing to do anything as long as it is with you," she answered with full honesty, her cheeks tainted red and his as well as he came near to a kiss. _

_"Then let it be it," he said as he brushed against her lips and she responded, still shyly, he of course was gentle,, but that upgraded to the extreme. In less than a minute he already had her jacket and shirt off as well as his shirt and part, she was currently straddling him, her skirt already hiked up. as she kept kissing him. He snapped her bra and allowed it to fall as he pulled away and extremely began to suck on her breast, her hand was to her mouth as she let out little screams of pleasure, his hands rested on her hips but decided to dance around her thighs, so while sucking he was feeling her as much as he could to the extreme. After finally discarding of all clothes, he allowed her to topple him cause after all, that's extreme._

_"R- Ryohei!" Chrome would scream in pleasure as he fingered her. His fingers were long and very powerful, they weren't bandaged and she felt as if she was going to faint. Finally he pulled out when she came for her like, oh I don't know, third time?_

_"Okay, it's finally going in to the EXTREME!" he declared as he positioned her on top of his member, she gulped, possible scared, after all, it wasn't like his fingers were going inside anymore, it was his thick and long dick. Before slamming her hips down she bent down and kissed the tape on his nose. he went red to the extreme and then she came down on him._

"Kyaaa!" came the girly scream

"It's okay Chrome, the pain will go away really soon..." Ryohei said still sleeping, it wasn't until he heard a little pained whimper that he noticed he wasn't dreaming. He shot up from the sofa ans ran to where the scream had come from.

"Whoever fell! Are you okay to the EXTREME!?" he was most likely still dazed from his awesome dream. He heard a another whimper and opened the bathroom door where he found a tangled Chrome in the floor.

"R- Ryohei-san?" she questioned with teary eyes, he stood there frozen to the extreme.

So right now, Chrome was in the bathroom floor naked with something very interesting covering her. Yes, interesting because it was Ryohei's bandages that he used to tape his fingers. Apparently, he had bought injury ones that were a little to big so he left them in the bathroom and they must have gotten on her explaining why she was tangled. But as she tried to stand, he noticed the mummy clad girl was showing some very sweet parts. Starting up, the gauze or tape he had bought was covering her bust and bottom as well some of her face but leaving enough to go wild. Like her flat tummy, her slender legs and arms and her oh so beautiful half of her bottom, Ryohei began to drool.

"Chrome! Let's do it to the EXTREME!" he declared as he grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder and ran to his room when she fell on his bed, he quickly went over her like an animal as he became tangled with her in the mess of tape or whatever you want to call it. He roamed her body hungrily and she didn't really seemed to mind as she became red with embarrassment but clearly enjoyed the amount of attention from the sun to the sweet mist.

She found her hands tangled in his surprisingly soft hair as Ryohei started doing as he did in his dream, starting up with her breast. He sucked and pinched them as she dug her nails into his back. EXTREME was of course running through his head as she screamed his name in pleasure, more extreme. he felt her body more and more leaving marks here and there and then, he met her lips, he stopped as he replayed all his wild dreams of her and him kissing, extreme kissing. He brought his face down to hers and she closed her eyes as he kissed her, it was like fireworks went on, her sweet smell was intoxicating, as for her, she was feeling in the clouds but soon felt like she was riding a wild tiger when he became more passionate and of course, extreme.

Everything was going extremely good when he heard the door opened and Kyoko called a sweet I'm home! along with the company of Haru, he quickly went off Chrome with a very red face and left o the bathroom to take a cold shower. Let me rephrase that, am icing cold shower. Chrome breathed in and out and sat up on his bed, his scent still lingering in the air, she untangled herself from her mummy like costume grabbed one of his shirts and went to bed, she was too tired to play with the girls. Also, too red and bothered.

In the bathroom, Ryohei cheered to the extreme even if he didn't take her completely.

* * *

**I could have done better...**

**Conscious: You did good, I'm sure she'll like it and like this more people will take your contest for reals.**

**Yeah I guess, once again, Congrats MayanMoonFlower and i hoped you liked your story. It may be edited in the future for more awesomeness add to it. **

**Conscious: The picture will be finished soon as well. Also, we should have allowed more days for the contest to run but... yeah so R n R. The contest will open again after we post MayanMoonFlower's picture up**

**Bye Bye! Next update coming up very soon! Byakuran x Chrome and marshmallows on a big soft bed. Chrome wearing cute pumpkin panties and kawaii dress! (yikes even I can't wait now!)**


	9. Yummy!

**MayanMoonFlower, for your picture, please visit DeviantArt**** search Fabiansito**** you'll get your picture of Chrome!**

**Conscious: Sorry for being late, had some problems, next chapter will be Dino and for now, let's enjoy some Byakuran and Chrome **

_**Yummy!**_

Chrome fidgeted as she seemed to be burning holes into the nice marble floor she was staring at so intently as she shifted over and over in embarrassment, she didn't mean to land in mud the moment she walked in, she didn't mean to be given some cute clothes by the owner of the huge house, and she didn't mean to be enjoying some tea and marshmallows with the owner neither.

"Chrome-chan, that clothes looks really cute on you~!" Byakuran, the owner, complimented as he smiled at the poor little thing clad in a cute dress and pumpkin panties, she blushed at the statement and didn't feel when he stood and began to walk towards her.

"Ah I- I- I'm sorry?" she questioned, Byakuran just stared at her and slowly came near her. Chrome sarted fidgeting again as byakuran came nearer and nearer, soon, their faces just barely apart.

"Chrome-chan~! You're so cute, now I just wonder," he said as his fingers traced her neck gently, his fingers were moist as she noticed he seemed to have chocolate on his fingers. "Oh, silly me, let me help you get cleaned up,"

"Ah no, I- I got i- it…!" she yelped as she felt his wet tongue running up her neck, the sudden skin contact sent chills down her spine and without meaning to she let out a soft moan. Byakuran left her neck and licked his lips playfully.

"Just as I though, your skin is just as soft as a marshmallow, he said as his hand reached for multiple marshmallows from the bowl in the table, he trapped little Chrome under his figure as she gulped and blushed fiercely.

"Ma- Marshmallows…" she whispered, Byakuran smiled. He then came near her face, and placed a marshmallow on her mouth, her eyes widened as he slowly pushed it in and she carefully started to eat it, the way her mouth moved as she ate the marshmallow was really provoking, those small plump lips moving slowly as if daring him to make a move, he just stared, pleased from just seeing her.

He then grabbed a marshmallow himself and put it in so that half was in and the other out. His hand found the back of Chrome's head and gently played with her head as he moved her forward and kissed her, well more like ate the marshmallow with her until he reached her half of the marshmallow and began licking at her lips, gently nibbling as she took action and opened her mouth to eat the marshmallow. The sweet melted into her mouth as well as Byakuran's mouth as he grabbed a hold of her completely and kissed her possessively, her taste was intoxicating, for a moment he thought that maybe she was more tastier than his oh so beloved marshmallows.

"Byakuran-san…" she moaned into the kiss, the man seemed to smirk at this for he deepened the kiss and began to gently removed the clothing, he peeled away from her lips and began kissing down her neck into her shoulder as he removed the straps of the dress, he still had chocolate in his fingers and traced it into her skin, licking the substance away, eventually the dress came down to her waist and he unclipped her bra.

"I have an idea, my sweet Chrome~" Byakuran smiled as he lifted his princess up and brought her to a room, leaving her naked, his eyes fed upon the feast of her body as he admired every inch of her, he removed his shirt and pants and was eventually left in his boxers.

"Idea…" she panted out, Byakuran smiled, he reached for his drawer and pulled out what seemed to be marshmallow cream, the one you would put in ice cream.

"Let's go test that 'idea' I talked to you about," he chuckled as Chrome went all red in the face, wondering what the white substance in the jar was. Her curious was so cute Byakuran just had to kiss her once more, slowly pulling away as he opened the marshmallow cream jar and stirred it with his finger a bit. When he was finally happy with the thickness of the cream he licked his fingers clean with a seductive grin.

"Now," he silently ushered, a smile was creeping up to his lips as he let all the sticky substance fall on her breast, tummy, down her thighs, and pussy lips, she moaned at the cold contact of the marshmallow, but soon became aware that the marshmallow would be hard to get off if it became sticky.

"B- By- Byakuran-san, is going to get all sticky!" she made out, but soon to moan like and give little cries of pleasure as Byakuran began licking all her body, fondling her breast in a slow circular motion which made the marshmallow travel to her breast and caused her nipples to harden and feel rather moist in her sensitive area. "B- By- Byakuran!" she moaned loudly, as he ran his tongue down the marshmallow river into the epicenter of her soft body.

"What? Don't you like it?" he stopped to ask, his breathing already heavy and his eyes full of lust and something that promised fun through the who day. As he looked at the blushing Chrome, panting in short breaths, he bent down and licked her inner thigh ever so softly, he then grazed his teeth over her skin and bit her lightly, she threw her head back as she enjoyed the feeling he was giving her.

Perhaps this was just too much for Chrome? She had gone through a lot lately, but was this going to be it? She couldn't tell with Byakuran licking her up and claiming her body as his own, slowly going back up to her neck and mouth, trapping her lips with his again, Chrome let her hands rest on his chest as the kissed deepened and Chrome kept falling into pleasure and what seemed like lust. Byakuran was about to bent down and lick her special place up when…

BOOM!

Chrome jumped in fright and Byakuran did too as you don't usually hear explosions in your house, he looked to his right and noticed his wall had been destroyed and right now he and Chrome were in a really compromising situation.

"Chrome?! You weren't kidnapped?!" Gokudera yelled in happiness but then his expression seems to darken as he glared at the marshmallow freak. "Or maybe you were," he said as he started bombing up the place again, Gokudera grabbed the blanket wrapped Chrome and threw her over his shoulder as Byakuran yell about something.

"You smell of marshmallow," Gokudera finally said. Chrome just buried her face on the crook of his neck, Gokudera was also having trouble imaging that Chrome was most likely naked under those blankets.

**Ok, up next will be Dino, leave and idea or something if you want. I will upload again on 3-5day and I'm sorry if the story is losing the steam it use to have. It'll change soon I promise.**

**Consious: RnR **


	10. Teach Me!

**Thanks to you all who support me so much! I will work hard to make the best!**

**Conscious: next chapter's galan has been chosen, look out for adult Fon and do leave who you want next, otherwise, we are left clueless to you fangirlism**

**Do enjoy Dino x Chrome plus a little surprise in the end! **

_**Teach me~!**_

"Dino-sensei," Dino looked up to see chrome looking at him with a small blush decorating her cheeks, he smiled kindly at her,

"Yes Chrome-chan?" he asked as he put down the papers he was grading to pay attention to the girl in front of him.

"U-Um…" she stammered, she started to look down at the floor as she tried to come up with a way to ask her question, by now Dino was very curious because she kept fidgeting, playing with her fingers and she seemed to be blushing more and more.

"Chrome-chan?" he asked worried as he came near her. He heard her mutter something but asked her kindly to repeat it.

"I- Intercourse…" she made out silently, this time it did hit the single, clumsy, excuse of a teacher they had, Dino.

"S- Sex?" he rephrased stupidly as his face went red and he became frozen in place. Chrome looked at the ground.

"In Kyoko's books, there's people doing it and I wanted to ask, is it really that that good as they describe it in the book?" Dino became a statue, well girl this age were most likely somehow going to have a book like that lying around but he didn't expect Chrome to find one.

"Ah well…"  
"And lately there seems to be a lot of people a- after me!" she said, tears forming in her eye. If Dino didn't know any better, he would say she was sexually frustrated.

"Chrome-chan! I'll teach you!" Dino didn't notice what he said until he heard the silent sobbing stop and his stupid comment. He bit his lip and brushed his hair back with his hand. Chrome was hiccupping by now but looked up, her eye full of curiosity.

"You would?" she sniffed, Dino couldn't say no to that face, I mean, here was a real cute girl asking him to teach her about sex. Can you really let that slide? Nah, he rather suffer the consequences later as he laid out a playful smirk and crossed his arms, letting them rest on her desk, bending down to eye level with her. up close he noticed her face seemed to always hold a light pink blush and how her eye widened in surprise, the color seemed very matching to her pineapple do and her lips seemed to call out for attention as she bit her lower lip.

"Of course, now let's start with the first thing, for sex you need to be lovers so pretend I'm your special someone and you want to kiss me," he said happily, oh this guy was a fucking pervert. But either way, he was going to enjoy this, Chrome fidgeted again but soon closed her eyes and puckered her lips cutely as she neared for a small lip lock, Dino was taken aback from the cuteness and soon felt a little itch under his nose as he reached up and discovered he had a nosebleed from the very cute face she put.

"E- Eh…" Chrome made out as she peeked and noticed Dino had a nosebleed she pulled back and asked if he was okay, he quickly wiped the blood away and took hold of her shoulders and decided to do the kiss himself as he crashed her small figure against his, the only thing separating them was the desk. Chrome closed her eyes slowly as Dino moved his lips against hers, the kiss was smooth and passionate, Dino wanted for her to remember it so he licked her lips and the moment she gasped out, he enetered her, his tongue finding hers as he played with it, he tasted every inch of her mouth and tried to decipher her unique taste,

He hadn't noticed his hands were thinking by themselves as they removed the sweater vest from Chrome and opened her collar up uniform shirt, already feeling her smooth skin against his fiery fingers. He pulled away for air, and noticed Chrome's flustered face was very cute.

"Now we have to please our lady…" he said seductively in her ear as he nibbled on it, Chrome moaned out quietly, her hand covering her mouth from those embarrassing sounds she was making. Dino left her ear as his hot breath ghosted down Chrome's neck, he stopped and gently held the back of her head with one hand; his fingers laced themselves in her hair, the soft strands falling neatly in between his fingers. He started to suck on her neck, leaving a small love bruise, a hickey! (Is this the first hickey?) After letting go with a pop, Chrome let out a soft Dino, and Dino's eyes widened, it was probably because she added sensei after it that made the situation dangerous and more arousing.

"C- Chrome, let's go to my chair," he said through now clouded eyes as he picked up his beloved prize and sat on the comfortable chair, he made her straddle him her opened shirt made her reveal all her front as he jumped at her again, lifting her bra up he carefully worked on her breast, trying to see how she liked it most. He began by gentle massaging, which made her moan a little, he soon started sucking on her right and pinching her left in between his fingers as he lightly grazed the nipple with his teeth. That seemed to get her for she let out a small scream of ecstasy; he repeated the process for the other mound. She started to gasp out as he gently bit her breast, now one hand massaging her lower back, slowly going down and finally reaching what he wanted.

Chrome was as red as a tomato as saliva ran down the side of her mouth, Dino found this cute and neared her mouth for another kiss, once letting go, a thin strand of saliva still connected them. Chrome was about to say something but her eye widened as she moaned out loudly, as he pressed his fingers against her pussy. He was becoming rather hard by now, okay very hard, and he blushed too when he felt it poking her lower stomach. Still he pressed his fingers against her pussy, making small circles around the clothed item ad she pressed her hips against his. By now they were grinding. Oh did it feel good, Dino felt he was in heaven, a beautiful girl riding him, her lips in an o shape manner as the name Dino escaped her lips. Oh life was good, he was about open his zipper up and finally let her have it but…

"What are you Herbivores doing?" every little bit of heaven crumpled down the moment he heard his student from the door. Let's say, Hibari Kyoya was giving the most deadly aurora as he glared more than daggers at Dino. Dino took Chrome off of him carefully and she quickly blushed more and gathered herself up. Hibari glared at her but softly, he gave her a signal with his finger to come at his side. She quickly did so, as he came down and noticed thew mark on her neck, he grabbed her roughly and bit into her neck harshly, Chrome let out a pained scream, but noticing this, Hibari started licking at the bite trying to soothe away the pain. Dino stared in horror and amazement, Hibari looked at Chrome directly in the eye which frightened her as one of her hands reached for the hickey left behind by Dino and her other to the one left behind by Hibari, she went redder than before, her body trembling as she exited the place in a sprint.

"What the… Chrome!" Dino began as he was about to run after her but was stopped by a hard hit to the face by one of Kyoya's tonfas. He fell back as he glared up at his pupil, his nose bleeding.

"She's mine you herbivore," Dino's eyes widened, but he still stood up.

"She didn't go to you for sex lessons," Dino smirked, holding his bloody nose.

"I'll bite you to death," Kyoya threatened and not so soon, Dino was in the hospital with a couple of broken bones. As for Chrome she was feeling sick and decided to stay home from school the next day.

**Hahahaha~! Oh this was fun to write **

**Conscious: the idea left behind by CrimsonSkyTamer is very alluring and we're happy to announce it has been chosen for the next chapter. **

**Look out for adult Fon x Chrome! **


	11. Dressing Room!

**Thanks to CrimsonSkyTamer for the magnificient idea! I never saw this pair at all so I think it is cool. Sorry for the late update too but do enjoy!**

* * *

**_Dressing Rooom~!_**

"Chrome-chan looks so cute!" I-Pin praised as Chrome came out wearing an indigo qipao with sakura designs. She looked at herself in the mirror, a blush decorated her cheeks.

"Doesn't this show… too much?" Chrome asked shyly she took note of how it fitted her figure perfectly and how her legs were being exposed.

"Cute! I-Pin will go get master for you!" I-Pin left and left Chrome confused. Then Fon entered a smile on his lips like usually. She looked up at the taller man with a shy look as she directed her train of vision into the floor.

Fon's chocolate eyes inspected the figure of the girl carefully. He took note of every little to make sure she was all good. And god could he say she was damn fine, he tilted his head a little to the right. DAT ASS.

His eyes trailed to her uncovered legs, they were a pale rose, slender and firm, and long too. Perfect to wrap around his waist if he wanted, her arms perfectly capable of causing bloody nail marks on his back from passion and a small mouth that could scream out his name with no hesitation; a shadow covered his eyes and a small smirk played on his lips.

"You look great Chrome, now I just need to make sure your measurements are okay," Fon said with a playful smile, Chrome nodded silently. "Let's start with your legs."

"Where's the measuring tape Fon-san?" Chrome asked, he clicked his tongue and waved his hand in a no motion.

"Ah Chrome, I have no need of that," he smiled, nearing her. He told her to straighten up and she did, perfect.

His hands sent little shocks of electricity through her body as the cool hand of the older male landed on her thigh, his eyes looked at her, her eyes half-lidded shyly. He smiled and let his hand trail down her leg slowly, giving her goosebumps, the touch of his fingers against her bare skin causing her legs to shake.

He muttered some number out and began moving up, now both hands to her sides. They held a strong grip on her waist, going under the fabric and going back to the naked of her skin, she was so small; his hands almost completely circled her waist. Fon was clearly enjoying the sight of flustered Chrome, and she was so shy, she probably wouldn't tell him to stop. His head came to down to rest on the crook of her neck.

Changing to her hips, his hands slid down, to cup her butt in his hands. A small yelp was heard, Chrome arched her back at the sudden move, that's when he noticed, she wasn't wearing any underwear, just all the better for him. Having Chrome in this state, he took his chances and kissed the exposed part of her shoulder. His lips warm against her skin. Once again causing her that same feeling from before, his hands played on her hips as he made her crash against his own and they pulled back into the wall of the dressing room, there was something hitting Chrome that kept her special place tingling from excitement.

Using one hand to free himself, he used the other to cup Chrome's pussy. His fingers tickling her pussy lips and enjoying the wetness of them, his middle finger played with her clit. The door was close and Chrome fell forward, her hands landing on the door for support, Fon continuing his letting free his little guy, he pulled the back of the qipao up and rubbed it in between Chrome's thighs.

"Ah…AH! F- Fon-san!" Chrome cried, her fingers curled, her eyes closed in ecstasy and her mouth was now the exit for many exotic sounds.

"Now just the chest measurements," he sing-sang, his cock still in between her thighs rubbing her but his hands now up in her chest, the material, he noticed, was very thin, and allowed him to play with her chest perfectly. He massaged them first, then pinched the now visible nipples.

Chrome came, yeah, she had come from all of his actions, and with a dick that big rubbing against you, it was kind of impossible for her not to come. She panted, tired from the advantage Fon had taken, Fon smiled at the tired out Chrome and cupped her face. He bent down to kiss her, her eyes widened as her mouth met his, he was warm and made butterflies dance around her stomach. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the sweetness of the kiss, he lightly bit her lip and she opened her mouth.

Letting his tongue do the work, he set out to bring her into a close embrace, making her legs wrap around his waist as he held her by her bottom. He finally let go of her lips and was about to enter her when…

"Fon, what are you doing to my Mist Guardian?" Chrome and Fon looked up to the top of the dressing room door in where Reborn stood in baby form, a dark aurora surrounded him, from what Fon could sense that was… Jealousy?!

"R- Reborn-san!" Chrome freaked as she came down from Fon and covered herself in embarrassment. Fon looked at Chrome's small figure and deciding something that might cost him later, he helped her up and gave her a peck in the cheek as well as a lick and blow on her ear. Chrome covered her ear and went red as a tomato; she opened the door and left to I-Pin. Reborn glared at Fon.

"What? I love the girl," Fon stated in his usual calm voice. A smile played on his lips once again, but this time, his eyes held that glint of a certain perfect everybody knew as Hibari Kyoya.

"We all do," Reborn stated before leaving. Fon smiled, this time a sad smile

"Yes, we all do," he closed his eyes and smelt the pin he had retracted from Chrome's hair without her noticing. "And she'll have to choose one,"

* * *

**Oh My it sucks!**

**Conscious: Sorry for the bad quality. Please RnR and thank you, also next chapter. Fran x Chrome!**


	12. It's Raning!

**So I was like looking through the reviews of this beautiful story… hahaha yeah right. But I was looking through the reviews and found this…**

_**NeitherSaneNorInsane 4/7/13 . chapter 11**_

_**Have you tried a chapter with more than one person? Like Ken and Chikusa? OH on Shouichi and spanner? That would be different XD. **_

**And I have only one thing to say to that. You're a genius! So look out for the next chapter! Ken n Chikusa? Shuichi n Spanner? Someone else? You can decide! And yeah, one on one will still be going on.**

**Conscious: Go on with… Fran!**

* * *

_**It's Raining~!**_

It wasn't that Fran wanted to be emotionless… he was a very happy (?) boy and enjoyed others company. Of course it was a certain purple headed, pineapple hairdo girl he usually enjoyed to spend time with in contrary to the fake prince and weird Pineapple-sama. But this pineapple was much cuter that that stupid bigger one who stabbed his hat with a trident.

Looking out the window to only meet droplets of water slide down did no effect as his face stayed emotionless and bored. His eyes tried to search for something but found nothing. He shifted so that his chin rested on his palm. He then saw a blur of teal; it seemed to be an umbrella heading towards the pond. With a dash of interest he left to check out who the intruder may be.

Walking silently behind the figure, a figure of a girl became clear. Soon, he was able to make out purple locks and a small raincoat covered in frogs. He knew who it was. The rain boots were the same, matching the coat it was Chrome.

"Chrome-chan," Fran called out. He knew he had startled the girl because she yelped and jumped in surprise, making her slip. Too bad he had been too slow to catch her fall. Her bottom hit the now wet grass and made her stay in a sit position. Her legs opened wide enough to let him see her panties. They were purple lace. The umbrella fell to the side as she whimpered silently.

"F- Fran?" she asked, as she tried to stand, cleaning herself as much as she could. She smiled kindly at the boy, unlike other people who would just stab his hat for no reason or laugh in an odd manner.

"Sorry for scaring you," he apologized. His face remained straight but she laughed still accepted the apology. She bent down to grab her umbrella, giving him a clear view of her butt. It was rather cute per say. Yeah the coat was too short. Trying to ignore the weird feeling on his stomach he walked on with her until they reached the pond. Even if it was raining it was rather warm, which was odd, it was raining. Sitting under a tree that had kept an area dry she closed her umbrella and opened a bag she had been carrying all along.

"I came to feed the fishes," Chrome smiled as she dropped some flakes in the water. Some of the koi fish going up to grab the meal. She smiled happily in knowing the fishes were well. What she didn't notice was her skirt riding up, giving him a clear view of her bottom again as she dropped the food in.

He didn't mean to do what he did next but it had caught his attention a lot. He removed his hat and neared the girl silently. Once reaching her, he groped her bottom. Chrome jerked up at the sudden touch and looked back at Fran on his knees holding her butt.

"I don't usually say this but Chrome-chan, you have a fine butt," Fran complimented, looking up at her, his face held the same emotionless glow but there was something in those eyes that made Chrome think she was in a dangerous situation.

He began massaging the cheeks together. He noticed Chrome had closed her eye and was really red. His head tilted to the side in curiosity, he then came nearer to Chrome's face and blew hot air into her ear. She moaned out loudly, Fran took it as something good and while still massaging het butt, he decided to go under the clothing, his bare hands playfully slapping at the skin.

Chrome yelped at the playful slaps but nearly collapsed when he bit her ear lightly. Starting to suck on it, Fran decided Chrome was as sweet as candy, even if his face said nothing of being pleased, oh pleased he was. The small sounds Chrome was making made him feel in control, something he didn't feel often or maybe at all.

His hands got tired from the plump skin and decided to roam more under the coat. Tickling her sides and making small circles in her lower back, she seemed pleased by his movements. So he didn't stop, taking in a breath from her hair, she smelled real good. He trailed down and nuzzled her neck. Trailing up her jaw line with his tongue, he reached her lips in a feverish kiss.

When he let go, she gasped out. Still on his knees and she on all fours, he decided to do something that could be considered crazy. Removing his own coat, he began to strip Chrome too until they were both half naked, actually only he was since he stripped Chrome all the way down.

His eyes were clouded and his face very straight, looking straight at her features. She was red and shy from being stripped naked for sure.

"F- Fran…" she called out. Fran went near her face, their noses touching. He looked at her in the eye, she was cute and shy. Any man that got to be with her could feel dominant and very jealous. And even if he didn't show it, oh how he hate it the pineapple fairy to talk to her or hug her, or do anything to her.

"Chrome-chan, I want you as my sweet vanilla bride," Fran said too straight forward, letting his head rest on her chest. He began to suck on one of her nipples. His tongue sliding around it in a perverse way that made Chrome moans from the attention, he pinched the other with his left and used his right cup her sex.

"Fran… I- I don't know," she stuttered out. He pressed his fingers against her pussy lips, his middle finger rubbing up and down. He let go of the nipple and looked back up at her.

"Chrome-chan…" he let everything go, his hands cupping her face as he brought him to his lips in a crushing kiss. Not wanting to let go. He held her lower back with his right and her head with his left, making her breast brush against his own nipples, the tickling sensation too good to not enjoy. Exploring the cavern of her mouth, he moved his tongue against hers like an expert. Around them, the situation changing into that of a room where they were laying in a soft bed, only him and her and… the ripping sound of a curtain that pulled Fran away from his beloved.

"Ushishishi… you frog, what are you doing with the Princesa?" Bel said through his odd laugh, sharp teeth visible, a dark aura around the two. Fran was still holding Chrome. He ignored the fake prince and turned back to Chrome.

"We will continue in my room," he nodded. Chrome was sat up; the prince took a quick glance only to faint at the naked sight of Chrome. Putting her rain coat on again, Fran put the hat on her head and held her hand. Leading her away from the passed out Bel and for once, Fran smiled from something he had done.

"It's raining," Chrome said. Fran looked up at the falling rain, his face blank again as he thought of a cheesy line.

"Yeah, it's raining love," Chrome stared at him, blushed and tried to hide it under the huge frog hat. Once again. Fran smiled.

* * *

**Enjoy! And remember!**

**Conscious: RnR and leave your vote **** Ken n Chikusa? Shuichi n Spanner? Someone else?**


End file.
